With Friends Like These
by VenusSilverman
Summary: Who needs enemies, right? Mae Matsuda had always longed for an average and normal life. Yet the universe, both human, and demon, simply won't allow it. Much to her pleasure, of course. Now she's drawn into a friendship she didn't desire, an alliance she never agreed to, and an interspecies relationship that she could surely do without. We'll see about that last one.
1. The Life Ruiner

**Hello, are you there? It's me, VSILV. I have been doing what well all do in life, maintaing a work/life balance while still having those moments where we can geek out and escape reality for a little while. I am really proud to present to you my most recent project (and by 'project' I mean a goofy little fic that came to me a year ago while drinking two cups of coffee and a handful of Twizzlers). I am so hyped to finally get this idea form my head and to this post, and I hope you are too. This is just a little teaser, something to hopefully get you all interested and excited for this story. I am going to release the long, first chapter on December 25th. So get excited, stay tuned, wrap your presents, and I'll be back soon.**

 **XOXO as always,**

 **VSILV**.

XXXXX

* * *

Mae Matsuda had the advantage. She had the upper hand. She had the edge. Her enemy was in her sights; Alone, without guard, and conveniently walking down a mysteriously dark alley away from the watchful eye of the public. She had him cornered. Finally, she could put an end to the sweet, the precious, the dutiful little people pleaser,

Suichi Fucking Minamino.

Between the twinkle of winter snow that fell between them, a sinister smile graced Mae's face. Now was her chance to rid the world of this demon in the guise of a do-gooder. And while Mae was not a violent woman by nature, the past 48 hours of him invading her life had left her with many malicious thoughts that she would love to enact on the straight A student. But, it was not the time for daydreams; she had the opportunity, and she was read to strike.

"Hey Asshole! I'm coming for-" Before she could bellow her heroic monologue that she had internally rehearsed all evening, Suichi, who was still several feet away from her began to wobble in his step. Eventually his legs gave out as his body leaned towards the adjacent wall, slumping forward and eventually down towards the ground.

Well, that didn't go as planned. But, then again, when had Mae's life gone according to plan in the past two days. Let alone the past twenty years.

All notion of revenge seemed to drop from Mae's mind and she immediately rushed towards him. Mixed within the snow were Suichi's footsteps as well as drops of blood. And now the young woman was beginning to wonder if her insult caused the boy to spontaneously combust or something.

Crouching down next to him she hoisted him by his shoulders to rest his back against the wall. She could assess from the blood that stained his brown jacket that he had suffered some type of wound on said shoulder, and that it had not been tended to or treated as immediately as it should have.

"Uhh," Mae began but her voice softened as she couldn't find the words to formulate a sentence. Suichi eventually looked up at her, only to meet her confused eyes with horror of his own. He let out a pained groan and attempted to lift himself up, however Mae gently pressed on his shoulder, which effectively kept him pinned down.

"You shouldn't move." Mae warned while looking at his shoulder. "Unless you want to fall over yourself again."

"Mae…I can- I can explain-"

Mae felt that building hatred for Suichi begin to chip at the emotional barrier she set up upon seeing the boy fall "Oh I'm _sure_ you could. But then again I have an idea that somehow it won't contain the truth from you and somehow my life will become further ruined by your…secret life as a street fighter, or whatever you did to get you into this mess."

She was surprised to see him crack a smile, "Something like that. But I assure you, I am fine. Just leave me-"

"Behind a dumpster, covered in blood?" Mae snorted. Removing her scarf she began to wrap it around the redhead's arm and shoulder, giving the fabric an excessive and sharp tug which extracted another yelp of pain from Suichi; it felt good to hear it. "Yeah, as much as i want to kill you right now, I'm not going down for your murder. So you gotta cell phone on your or something?" As she began to dig into his pocket's his hand reached out and grabbed at her wrist. Mae was surprised that in his clearly helpless state he had enough energy to latch on to her and paralyze her movements.

Between labored breathes he calmly stated, "I don't think that's necessary. I'm on the way to receive aid before I…merely took a moment to rest."

Mae rolled her eyes so heavily that it almost caused her to tumble forward. The lies, the sugar coated with innocence, sweet little lies this man told. if she hadn't been at the tail end of said lies hours earlier she would have almost find his skill admirable.

Now Mae was stuck in her own internal crisis. As much as she detested Suichi Minamino, could she really leave him here to presumably die and freeze to death in dark alley and skip away cheerily knowing he would never bother her again? Or, could she, as she always did in life, swallow her burning resentment and dawn her veil of altruism and come to his aid. Both thoughts tugged in her mind.

"How far is this 'aid'?"

Suichi, now resting his shaking hand on his wounded shoulder, glanced up at her, "Not far; And I've said before I don't-"

"Let's just get one thing clear, Mr. Minamino." Mae began while flexing her index finger and shoving it into his chest. "I don't like you. I really, really don't like you."

"So you've stated before." He commented, "I believe you said-"

"You're a life ruiner." She interjected, "You ruin peoples lives."

"How articulate."

"Thank you. Now as much as it gives me the eternal joy and satisfaction to see you in ample amounts of pain, I'm also not a complete asshole, unlike you! So I'm going to," She wrapped her arm around his back and slowly began to pull her body and his to a standing position, " _get_ you to your 'aid' or whatever, and then I'm leaving you there, and you will no longer be my problem or burden. And you, of course, aren't going to tell anyone this happened, and I'm not going to tell anyone this happened. Got it?"

She could see from the corner of her eye his face twitched into a pained, but charming smile, "Your tone sounds eerily familiar to a friend of mine."

"I don't care." She huffed while the pair slowly made their way down the side streets. "Don't compare me to your friends, or anyone associated with you. I'm sure they're all terrible people. And stop talking, that energy could be used towards walking."

"Understood Mae."

"It's Matusda to you… and Happy Christmas, by the way." There, at least she could be a friendly asshole to him.

"Happy Christmas."

XXXXX

* * *

 **Okay BBs I hope you enjoyed this little teaser. Again, I'll see you all (hopefully you all) on the 25th for a exciting first chapter. All of your questions will be answered, and hopefully you'll be excited to read more. Goodbye for now. Review if you wish, and I'll see you soon**

 **XOXO VSILV**


	2. Live Free or Die Minamino

**Hello Lovelies! I'm not going to lie, I drank a lil too much this holiday and I am quite toasted, and I feel this chapter is enough for you all to enjoy, but I am currently writing and editing with wine colored glasses at the moment. I shall take a look at this again when my brain is not infused with Pino. None the less, I hope you are enjoying your holiday however you choose to celebrate and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Many thanks to roseeyes, Yuki, and DizyWillow for your reviews. So, this chapter should give some clarity to the hatred between Mae and Suichi, but there is much more to uncover in the next chapter, which will be published on Wednesday. But, Happy Christmas and enjoy this chapter.**

 **XOXO VSILV**

* * *

Carrying a semi conscious, limp body was hard. Mae never thought she'd ever have a thought like that. But then again, this was Suichi Minamino's world and Mae unfortunately found herself in the thick of it.

Their walk towards Suichi's 'aid' was a rather quiet one, save for Mae's grunts and slight heaves and she carried the weight of the redhead on her shoulder. He had offered to help by distracting her with conversation, but Mae was quick to shut that down. It took all of twenty minutes to travel the three blocks and by the time the pair had rounded a corner to Mae's presumed drop off point, a man was waiting for them.

"Holy hell-" He began while standing on the balcony of an apartment on the second floor. Mae gasped as the man leaped over the railing and down towards them on the ground level, making them jump look as easy as jumping over a slight hurdle.

Mae was surprised that as he assessed Suichi's predicament, his eyes seemed to have turned towards Mae, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Here?" She blinked, "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Quite correct Yusuke." Suichi breathed while removing himself to stand upright on his own. "She's actually helping."

Yusuke made a confused face, pointing his fingers at Mae he questioned, "Does she…"

"Know?" the redhead finished for him, "Not entirely…it's a very long story."

"Long story, long story?" She balled her hands into a fist to prevent herself from punching the air, or striking Suichi for the second time in a matter of hours, "You, single handily, ruining my life in a matter of hours can be easily summed by you as a long story!"

"Uhh, care to elaborate there girly?"

She scoffed, "Girly?" Who did this guy thing he was? And who did Suichi _fucking_ Minamino think he was saying that the total inhalation of her life was merely a long story. Mae had remembered it very, very differently

 **Many Hours Prior**

Mae was a young girl who wanted to be like everyone else. In fact, Mae was just like the people around her. She was kind, a little shy, humorous, and a proper young lady. She was the perfect twenty year old Japanese girl who fit in perfectly with everyone around her; she took her shoes off when entering peoples home, said please and thank you, (And even thank you's for saying thank you's), and cared about the environment. She even recycled. Again, she was just like everyone else.

on the inside, at least.

Mae, however, didn't look like everyone else. And in Japan in the 90's, that was a problem. After all the country thrived on normality; streamlined citizens all thriving for the greater goal of serving the country. Mae wanted nothing to do with it. Hell, she was currently planning her escape. But in the meantime she needed to fit in, to be normal. Mae desperately wanted to be normal. While most girls her age had the picturesque face of pale skinned beauty, Mae had tan skin, a flatter nose, dimples, plush brown lips and…big curly hair. Her swirly, twisted, curly wurly spiraled hair that shot out from her scalp to form a giant poof each and every morning was the first thing people would see. Everyone in Japan had silky straight, medium length hair that was patient and delicately placed firmly along their scalps and Mae had the hair that mimicked a rouge wilderness. When she was growing up, every morning her mother would sit her down in-front of a large mirror and tame her hair by pinning in straight with a flat iron and tying it into a tight, non movable bun. Mae used to hate it. It meant no running, sweating, swimming, or any sudden movements that would cause fear or perspiration of any sort. And warm, humid, summer days, forget about it.

Yet her mother was persistent, "This will make being different a little bit easier." she would always say. When her father left as a young child, Mae became one of he only biracial girls in her city, and walking around with a Japanese mother in grocery stores or playground gained many looks. The only traits she shared with her mother were her eyes, but she mimicked her behaviors completely. On the outside she was polite, but when no one was around she would let out her blunt sense of humor, mocking everyones children who dared stare or gawk at Mae. But, Mae didn't mind, that's what thick skin and flat irons are for. And Mae had learned that this simple (two hour) trick could make a world of difference, and now that Mae was on her own in school, she continued the painstaking tradition, and it had it's pay offs of not being stared at or ogled by everyone. There were less whispers, less rumors of 'the mysterious half Japanese girl' and most importantly, less men leaching on to her as their excuse to make out with a 'different looking girl'. And while most people would find the attention flattering, Mae found it exhausting. So, every morning she would wake up two hours before her dorm mate and tame her tresses into neat and orderly lines and into a tight bun. She would then dress herself in her school's black colored uniform and proceed to class.

In class Mae was the modeled student. She was on time, participated, and always handed in her homework. She had the perfect ratio of being attentive without overbearing and courteous without brown-nosing. Once could say she was a perfect, normal student. The second perk of waking up early meant that Mae could participate in rather un-normal activities.

Birdwatching.

It was so British. She blamed her father for that. The great thing about having an absentee father are the 'gifts of shame' Mae would receive every few months or so. She had everything; cookbooks from around the world, postcards, photographs, and this year, as an early graduation gift she received a polaroid camera and a picture book titled, "The Birds of Japan." Perhaps it was just a ruse from her father to fill her schedule with activities in hopes of forgetting the fact that he had a moral obligation to be present in her childrearing rather than traveling the world. Her mother told her to throw them out. Mae was indifferent.

Dawning her red coat and lacing her shoes she left her dorm and proceeded outside of the campus towards the countryside. Her university was nestled within the city of Kaiden, yet it wasn't too far of a walk to reach the woods and outdoors. The sun was now beginning to rise and it's rays began to illuminate the wilderness. Mae crouched down near the bushes and positioned her camera.

A Japanese waxwing and it's mate were enjoying a morning breakfast of berries; Mae watched the pair for a few moments before holding her camera up to snap a few pictures. Within a few moments, the polaroid began to form on page, capturing the two birds. She had to admit it, even though her father wasn't around, he did know to charm her with gifts. Mae spent the next hour wandering the woods and snapping more photos. As she prepared to leave something caught her attention; a faint rustling was heard from the bushes around her, a snapping noise filled the air. Mae whisked her body around, and began to follow the snapping sound. Pushing past set of branches Mae stumbled upon a familiar face.

"Minamino." Mae breathed. Suichi Minamino to be exact. Now here was a perfect example of a normal, modeled citizen. Suichi was the top student at Ishini Academy; he was more timely than Mae, more attentive in class, and was swooned on by every female, and quite a few males in their class. He was normal. He was perfect. The two had never spoke, save for the one time they were both walking around the school courtyard with their noses in books and they bumped into each other. He politely said 'excuse me' and Mae nervously laughed. Suichi was a very quiet person and kept to himself. Mae admired that, and always gave him space. But the two were very much strangers to each other.

Yet, as he snaked the green whip around his hands and sent it lose on a nearby tree, slicing it evenly into miniature pieces. Perfect, miniature pieces. Mae didn't know what to think or what to do. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

 _Is that really Suichi Minamino?_

 _What is he doing?_

 _Why does he have a whip?_

 _Why are there thorns on it?_

 _Did he just smash that tree?_

 _What's going on?_

The flash of the camera snapped Mae back into the present followed by the humming sound of the machine as a darkened polaroid sprouted from its bottom.

 _Why did I just take that picture?!_

Suichi's eyes shot over towards her direction, and for a brief moment their eyes met. It felt like hours. Mae did the the only courteous thing she could think of. She ran. And she dared not look back.

The rest of the morning continued on for the people of Kaiden, including Mae. She was now cuddled up in the university library; other students around her were busying themselves with a nose in their book or frantically biting their fingers as they crammed for their final exams. All was normal, save for the fact that Mae had witnessed something she had definitely was not supposed to see, and now she had a picture of it. And she was staring at it intently. There he was, captured in the photograph with his hands grasping a whip. His face was so stoic, his green eyes focused on the target uncultured in the photograph. Hidden within the disguise of her book she continued to eye the photo under the studios illusion. But, two things happened. A man's voice rang right next to her hear, and she screamed allowed.

"Is this seat taken?"

Mae gasped aloud, slamming the book together against her own fingers. She closed her eyes briefly, and then opened to his face.

His face.

Suichi Minamino. Sitting across from her, staring intently with the sweetest smile.

"Uh-Hmm, Hello…" She stammered while running her hand behind her ear. Oh no, she was sweating. Sweating plus flat ironed hair meant curls!

"I didn't mean to scare you." Suichi spoke with a heavenly tone.

Mae let out a weak smile, "Sorry, I get startled easily."

"Thats understandable," Suichi answered, "If one didn't know one's intention when sneaking up one someone, it can be rather startling. I was simply hoping we could study together."

Study, study what? The fact that he was some type of mysterious whip handling, tree killing assassin?

Mae tried to play it cool. "You don't need to study. You're a genius."

He let out that smile a guy only gives when he knows the truth was spoken but didn't care to verbally confirm it. He merely stated, "I could always use a fine tuning." His green eyes narrowed in on Mae's text book, "' _Birds of Japan'_ , thats quite an interesting choice."

"Oh this. It's a gift, from my father."

"Do you often go bird watching?"

"A few times."

"See anything, particularly interesting on your excursions?"

"…a couple of finches, geese," A man wielding a whip, but she decided to swallow that comment and instead offered, "but nothing interesting, no."

Suichi pressed his lips together and continued to stare. His face seemed so passive and stoic, but beneath the surface of his eyes he was contemplating something. Something deep. But within a flash his eyes perked up and he reached into his pocket.

"You know I do some outdoor activities as well."

Mae blinked, "You…do?"

"Yes," His hands revealed themselves from his pant pockets, a beautiful blue orchid was now held in his hands, "I collect flora. I enjoy foraging for rarities just like this. Here," His arm reached across the table. Mae felt cornered, but her polite side outweighed her better judgment and she took the flower from the young mans hand.

It was a beautiful flower, and so fresh. "It's lovely." Mae commented while taking a sniff. "How could you find a flower like this in winter. I would think….would think one would grow in….sum-"

Her body collapsed on the table before she could finish her sentence, and her mind was entranced in a deep slumber.

Mae didn't know what happened when she awoke. She in the same place as she remembered, the library, but when she looked around to gather her items her books were missing, her knapsack was empty and her polaroid camera was nowhere to be found.

Mae leaped from her chair and began examining the desk and her surroundings in a frantic manor. Yes the camera was one thing but her textbook with her final exam and notes was in the category of missing items, and if she didn't turn that in on time, she could fail semester.

"Bout time you woke up Matsuda." A student called from across the library.

"What time is it? Where is my stuff?"

The girl snorted, "How should I know? And it's half past six."

Half. Past. Six!

" _What!?_ What about finals?"

"Everyone took them already. I figured you took them already and came in for a nap-oh no."

Mae couldn't believe it. She slept through the entire afternoon, she missed her final, her stuff was stolen and while her mind was fuzzy she remembered one thing. One face, one big, green eyed, perfect smile of a face. As if possessed Mae reared her head backwards and a single name escaped her lips, scaring the young student out of the library.

"Suichi!"

* * *

 **Oh Lordy! We made it! Another chapter down. Thank you all so much for making it to the bottom. I'm so thankful again for those who reviewed and viewed. Next chapter will be out on Wednesday. Stay tuned, review if you wish, and I'll see you soon (now to eat my feelings and sleep off this booze)**

 **XOXO VSILV**


	3. You've got something on your forehead

**Well hello lovelies! Thank you all for being patient as I load this chapter at the very last hour of Wednesday. I needed to fine tune this chapter, especially when my favorite character (and potential love interest, maybe) comes into the mix. Thank you to DizyWillow, utakatasaturdaynight, and roseeyes for the reviews! Mae's looks and ethnicity will be revealed more deeply in the later chapters, but her father is african american and mother is Japanese, hopefully this will give a more clearer image of her to you all. Also, Mae's name…Oh you'll just have read about that below. Now, I need some time to get the rest of the next chapter out, so I won't be updating until January 1st. But…perhaps I could squeeze something out before then with a little encouragement **Takes manicured nail and flips hair*** Anyhoo, happy New Years and enjoy this chapter**

 **XOXO VSILV**

* * *

"So…the girl."

"She has ears Yusuke."

"I _know_ that. But she's watching-"

"As you should be. You're applying a rather large amount of alcohol to my shoulder, you know."

"Yeah Yeah, Kuwabara taught me how to do it, alright. It's just a little weird that she knows, but doesn't know, but probably will know. And I know you're not the most public person with-"

"Geez, hand it over!" Mae scolded while scooting over towards Yusuke and Kurama. "And by the way, you don't know what your doing." Mae had very little liking of Suichi, but cared enough not to let him suffer due to lack of basic first aid handling, at least not without her instruction. Growing up with a nurse as a mother led Mae to be able to preform basic care on herself, which was handy when Mae didn't feel like going to the doctors.

The redhead let out a hiss as Mae pressed the alcohol soaked towel against his flesh without warning. Mae couldn't help but to smile a little.

The three of them were now settled in Yusuke's small apartment, and Mae could tell the black haired boy was not to pleased about it. And neither was Mae to be honest. She didn't know why she helped Suichi into this strangers house, and then decided to sit there and watch the repair process of his shoulder. Luckily she did, Yusuke nearly incinerated his arm off with all of the rubbing alcohol he was going to place on his skin.

She supposed she wanted to get some answers, from both of them. But Mae wasn't too sure that would ever happen. Of the short time she'd known Suichi she had come to the succinct conclusion that he was a very, very private person. (And an asshole). And, who would want to reveal themselves after what happened earlier that day.

 **Many Hours Prior**

Mae was rushing through the halls like a madwoman; she looked in every classroom, study hall, and hallway in search of her professor. She needed to set her anger aside and figure out how to complete her final exam. Surely her professors could understand her predicament

'I'm so sorry professor, I was drugged by one of your top students and he stole all my stuff because I took a picture of him in the woods with his rope thingy. Please let me retake my exam, sir?'

Yeah, that sounded right in her head. Mae doubled back through the campus and revisited the professors offices. After another disappointment she headed towards the exit of the building and, as her luck would turn, her teacher was there.

But, he was there too.

He, being Suichi.

Suichi _fucking_ Minamino.

"You!" Mae's voice echoed the hall and silenced the chatter of the other students. It caused the redhead to pause, mid sentence. She could see his eyes lit up when he viewed her presence.

"Ah, Miss Matsuda." Her professor began, "Here to offer an explanation for your tardiness this afternoon?"

"Oh I absolutely am." Mae answered proudly. Her finger pointed once again towards Suichi, "It's his fault." Suichi's eyes widened further. She had him now! "I was poisoned by this student."

The professor let out a laugh, "That is quite an accusation. Care to elaborate."

"Absolutely. I was sitting at the library," she narrowed her eyes at him, "minding my own business. And he walks along and gave me a flower, I sniffed it, and I passed out. I wake up hours later and all of my belonging are missing and it was half past six. I've been drugged, and a victim of theft."

Her professors dark eyes began to borrow. Suichi brought his fist to his lips to release a cough, "perhaps I can offer a more, logical explanation."

Logical explanation, who is this kid?!

The professor laughed, patting his hand on the redheads shoulder, "That wont be necessary my dear boy. These allegations are nothing more than lies, fairy tales, and fallacies." His attention now turned back towards the seething Mae.

Mae however was quick to interject, "Lies. Lies! You need to open an investigation to the matter!" She glared at Suichi so hard her head felt like it was spewing lava, "You know what you did. You know it. I remember everything! Something about that flower. The pollen, the purple color. I remember all of it and so do you."

"Amalie-Mae Matsuda! That is enough!"

"Its Mae! Just Mae."

"I said that is enough!" The professor bellowed, "I was going to allow you to submit your final late but after this outburst I simply cannot. I am sorry but you now have a failing mark towards this semester. Now I suggest you take this upcoming break to think about your behavior and I expect a written apology for both myself and Suichi here."

Mae swallowed her bubbling anger. She had to leave this situation before she exploded further. What bothered her the most was the fact that Suichi said nothing. He just stood there, plain faced, his bangs perfectly casting over his eyes. Mae had assumed it was to hide his own shame. She didn't know why his silence hurt her so much. Again, she needed to get out of there.

Without announcing her departure she turned from the pair and proceeded to the exit. The rest of the students continued to stare at her as she walked passed. She could hear their mumbles and whispers.

"What is her deal?"

"Suichi, stealing, from _her_?"

"How _dare_ she accuse poor Suichi."

But there was one comment. One in particular that made her stop. It always made her stop. But today,nit not only made her stop. It made her rage.

"Typical Kurombo."

It came from Takumi. Takumi was your generic, run of the mill jerk who wasn't smart enough to be as cunning as Suichi, but was pretty much the epitome of someone who deserves a good ass-kicking.

And Mae did just that.

The bowl of ramen Takumi was holding was suddenly lifted up and slammed into his face, followed by Mae's hand which slapped right against his ear, knocking the boy and his dinner sideways and onto the floor. The room gasped again. Takumi began to whimper. Mae just shook the juices off her hand and continued her walk out the building. The last thing she heard was her professor screaming the most fateful word a dutiful student could ever hear.

"Expulsion."

 **Present Time**

"Thank you." Suichi spoke to Mae as she finished fastening his makeshift bandage. "You know, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't." Mae interjected, "And you're not welcome. But at least you'll live another day so I can have the opportunity to kill you myself."

"Okay okay. I can't stay quiet anymore. What the hell is going on here?!"

Mae growled, "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

Yusuke stood up and grabbed a chair from across the room and dragged it over towards the now mending Suichi and Mae. Flipping it backwards he took a seat and let his arms wrap around the back of the chair, his chin now resting on his arms. "Ok lady. Want to tell me who you are?"

"No."

"Well," He turned towards Suichi, "Kurama, your thoughts."

"Who's Kurama?"

"Seriously, Yusuke." The redhead rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Wha-How many personalities do you have? First I see you whipping trees into shape in the woods, then you're bleeding by a dumpster, and now you're a man with a secret alias?"

Yusuke let out a laugh, "Man, you're gotten yourself into it this time. Time to pop some dream pollen or something."

"That's the thing." Kurama spoke while making eye contact with Yusuke, "It didn't work."

"Say what now?"

"It didn't work. She remembered everything."

"Oh damn." Yusuke stuck his chin further into his arms, "You're in trouble."

"You know what, forget it." Mae stood up abruptly. "I'm leaving. You both are…really weird people and I don't want to be involved in this. And don't worry, no one will believe if I tell anyways. You seem like you have enough problems Krampa."

"It's Kurama." Yuskue corrected with a mocking tone.

"Screw you. I'm outta here. See ya!" Even though she was pissed she gently closed the door behind her. Distress can't cloud your manners, as her mother would say.

Yusuke looked back at Kurama, "You're okay, right? Aside from your girly-girl problems?"

"Yes, a minor hiccup in plans but the threat was eliminated."

Yusuke let out a sigh as he looked back over towards Kurama and continued to smirking.

"What, pray tell, is so funny about this?"

"You. Welp!" He stretched before getting up in his chair. "She wont be a problem much longer."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"I called Hiei."

"You _what_."

Yusuke poked at his head, "Telepathy, better than landlines, man. And what are you giving me that look for? Maybe your pollen's got no punch. And Hiei does this thing all the time; erasing the minds of humans who learn about demons and considering that you don't want your secret to get out I figured I was doing the next best thing. Now stop freaking out and let's get you on to the couch."

Kurama was thankful to receive a genuinely helping hand, and to let his own energy begin to heal his body. Mae knew enough secrets about him, he didn't want to overwhelm her with the notion that he can drastically heal himself. His mind began to wander towards Mae. He didn't know Mae, and Mae seemed like such a kind human being. Had he reacted poorly? He could have simply told her some lie or fabrication, rather than take every possession she owned in search for one photo. No. He needed to protect himself, as well as those he cared for. But it backfired. It backfired so, so badly. And now Hiei was involved. Yusuke and Kurama had their hands full with problems that didn't and definitely shouldn't involve the fire demon and now it was only a matter of time before he found out the other big secret he'd be trying to keep for the past few weeks. If only the demon that attacked earlier stuck him in the head instead of the shoulder. Perhaps being knocked cold could have given him more time to think this whole debacle through.

He spent the remainder of the evening chatting with Yusuke and resting his body. It was nearing dawn when he felt Yusuke get up from the couch and stretch before opening the window, "That's Hiei. Must be on his way back soon."

"You two have fostered quite the mind link since the last tournament, haven't you?"

"Yeah well, he does keep me updated with the happenings of Tourin and Makai. I Tell him about Yukina and he just 'Hn's' and 'Tch's' and grunts and stuff. It's nice." Yusuke suddenly turned out the window, "Why is he-"

The black haired man leapt backwards as Mae came tumbling through the window. Her body did a summersault on the floor with her back hitting the edge of the couch, conveniently next to the resting Kurama. Hiei's form came through the window shortly after Mae.

The room was eerily quiet. Kurama was staring at Yusuke. Yusuke had his eyes on Hiei. Hiei had all three eyes furiously pointed towards Mae. And Mae just sat there, drawing her knees to her chest and whispering,

"Um, you've got something on your forehead."

* * *

 **Awe Yeah. I always become quite pleased whenever I write or read fan fiction and Hiei comes into the mix. By the way, did I mention that while the beginning chapters revolve around a platonic relationship between Mae and Kurama that the real magic will be brewing with Mae and Hiei. Ah! I'm quite delighted to share the next few chapters with their forming relationship. But, I need time! Hopefully you enjoyed this story so far. Stay tuned. New Year, New chapter! See you on the 1st. Follow, view, and review!**

 **XOXO VSILV**


	4. Pillow Talk

**Hiiiiieeeeeeee! Happy New Years. Here's to hoping 2018 isn't a dumpster fire. Much love to The Story Teller Sentinel, roseeyes, and NoodleCanon for your review. Thank you all for being so patient while this chapter came together. I'm almost pleased with it, but I'm not there yet. I wanted to add more to it, so I do apologize if it's a bit short. Next chapter should be fuller. But, I do hope you all enjoy This one. Next chapter (my favorite I've been typing so far) will be out Thursday! Okay now enjoy!**

 **XOXO VSILV**

* * *

"Explain… _this_. Now."

"Did you just-what the hell Hiei? You can't just throw someone through a window! And why is she back?!"

"It was open, detective. You're distracting from the conversation. Kurama, why are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine Hiei. And it's a rather long story. Now isn't the time really-"

"The hell it is!"

"I think we should really save this for another time."

"Hn. You're not getting out of this that easily fox."

Mae watched the three men bicker back and fourth, all forgetting she was even in the room, even as their conversation began to solely focus on her.

"What is she?"

"Been gone so long you forgot what ladies are Hiei?"

"Her name is Mae. Mae Matsuda."

"I don't care what's she's called, she's resisted the Jagan. No human, or demon have ever resisted the Jagan. I want answers."

It feel so comforting. Eerily comforting. Conversations like this reminded her of the many arguments her mother and father had when she was younger. Her parents would always forget she was sitting across the table, or in her room, or even in the backseat of their car. But they would always end up talking about her; talking about what she needed or didn't need, what the other's actions were doing to her, and how she was to be raised. But never did they ask her. She merely melted into the furniture or upholstery and became invisible to them. Just as the three of them were doing now.

Yet, this wasn't a conversation about absentee fathers, child rearing or martial strife, this was something quite different. This time Mae wanted to be apart of it.

"Um," She began softly. How does one politely butt into a conversation about themselves? Her soft words fell on deaf ears as the trio continued to bicker. This time she tried to wave her hands, still nothing. "Hello?" Now she was getting irritated. She had questions too! Specifically how did she end up back into this dreaded apartment?!

"Hey!" On instinct Mae sprouted to her feet and picked up a throw pillow from the couch. With a wind up she whipped it across the room towards the group. The smaller, black haired boy flexed his arm forward and the plush pillow caught fire, incinerating it before it reached his hand.

Mae just stood there in silence while watching the smoke waft around the broody man before it raised up towards the ceiling. Yusuke and Shuichi just stared at him while he lower his arm without even flinching. Yusuke even made a snide comment about the sensitivity of his smoke detectors. Seriously? Did she just see what everyone else saw? This demonic child, who brought her back to this apartment after some failed mind erasing magic trick, just set a pillow on fire. And did we mention the third eye? Did anyone mention that?! The chaos of the past 24 hours were beginning to weigh on her. Heavily.

"Now Mae." Shuichi began while talking a cautious step, "This may all be a bit overwhelming to you-"

"Overwhelming? _Overwhelming_?!" Mae's emotional meter just hit a new level, unhinged, "Over the past 24 hours I have been drugged, stolen from, expelled from school, kidnapped, and thrown through a window-"

"Open window." Yusuke corrected.

"Whatever! And now I've been victim to-to, exploding purple pillows! But the word that you have chosen to illustrate the mess that you've dragged me into is, overwhelming. You're such a poet."

Yusuke bit his lip to refrain from laughing. Hiei gave Shuichi a look that said 'You're going to let her talk to you like that?'

Mae let out a frustrated groan. Taking a step further towards Shuichi she stood as tall as she could, even though the redhead was still about a head taller than her, and pressed her hands on her hips. Power stance! "Now, after all of this I deserve some answers. Right now. And I would really like a drink please!"

"I only have whiskey or coffee." Yusuke answered from behind.

Mae brushed past Shuichi towards Yusuke and the kitchen, "Whisky please."

* * *

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes was all it took. Mae was expecting hours upon hours of explanation and story telling, but Yusuke was pretty swift and simple with his story. It could be very well summed up with the following notes,

We're not alone in this universe. In fact, there are three.

Demons live in a demon world. And humans, like Mae live in a human one.

There's a place where you go when you die, and people work there. Yusuke worked there.

Demon world gets messy, he and Shuichi clean it up when it does….and we have spiritual and demonic abilities.

The End.

Mae took another large sip of liquor from her glass. She never liked drinking whiskey straight up, but a day like today called from some hard, unfiltered liquor. She, Yusuke and Shuichi, who apparently did go by the name Kurama were all seated at Yuske's dining table. The shorter scary man, who Mae had learned was Hiei (who also happened to be a demon, how fitting for him) had disappeared shortly after Mae and Yusuke went into the kitchen. She could hear him speak to Kurama saying something along the lines of 'This situation isn't over, I will get my answers'. He was a weird little man. Yusuke didn't mention much of him in his storytelling, aside from the comment, of '"there's two other people we've worked with. But they're not here and I'm not telling their story."

"So," Mae began while setting her empty glass down, "You two were crime fighters?"

"Spirit Detectives." Yusuke corrected, "I mean, at least I was." Kurama nodded along.

"And you served a spiritual deity and fought bad guys?"

Yusuke nodded, "You're pretty close." Another nod from the redhead

"Right…and demons are real?"

Yusuke pressed his hands against his chest, "Live in the flesh."

Mae made a perplexed face, she'd have to unpack that gesture with him later. But, nevertheless, she continued, "Yes, and there are bad demons that you guys fought, and beat up. And now you're just…" She eyed both of them, "A man who runs a ramen stand and a modeled student. And no one knows about you except a few people. And," She was now looking at Kurama, "That's why you get really protective about your identity."

"You are correct Mae. I hope you can understand why now." He answered politely.

Yusuke rested his hands behind his head, "Yeah I mean I wouldn't try to drug you and get cha' kicked outta school but hey, we gotta do what we gotta do."

"It seems so." Mae answered while her voice trailed off.

"Now, you must have some questions." Kurama leaned forward. He put on his 'I'm nice, trust me smile' and Mae began to wonder how many smiles the still mysterious Shuichi, now Kurama Minamino carried in his personality wardrobe.

Yusuke merely yawned "Yeah yeah but nothing to personal okay. I don't like strangers knowing my dirty laundry."

Mae brought her fingers to her chin. She sat there for a few moments, building suspense between both Yusuke and Kurama. She could ask them anything, really. After a few more moments past asked, "When can I go home?"

"What?"

"Yeah, when can I leave?" Mae began taping her fingers on the table.

"Wow. Usually when people hear that demons are real they freak out." Yusuke said

Mae let out a fake gasp while clutching her invisible pearls. She smirked afterwards, resting her elbows on the table, "We live in Japan; we have one of the oldest cultures in world history and besides creepy stuff happens here all the time. Just like that random earthquake that happened in Mushiyori City a couple of years ago."

Both men looked at each other awkwardly, Mae could connect the dots, "That was you guys?!"

Yusuke smiled, "We saved the world that day, you know."

"Look," Mae paused while trying to form a complete sentence, "what you all do seems really, really cool. And thanks for saving the world, I guess. But I don't want to get involved in this further. And don't worry, your creepy little secret is safe with me. So, when I leave am I going to get thrown through another window or will you all just leave me alone this time?"

Yusuke smirked, "She's pretty cool Kurama."

"Welp, it's been real. But, for the last time, cya!" Mae gave each of them the salute before getting up from the chair and heading towards the door. For the second time today she closed the door behind her, effectively shutting out the memory of Kurama and the mess that laid behind the wooden door.

Or so she thought.

It was winter break. School was out for a week. The campus was shut down. All of her personal belongings that weren't stolen from her were in her dorm room. And, she was expelled! Who knows if she even had anything left there. And her mom. Her poor mother; Mae could imagine her disappointed face she'd be wearing upon finding out her only child was expelled from school. She couldn't face her mom, not now. Plus she had no money to take the train out to see her.

Mae closed her eyes and squeezed ever fiber of her being while swallowing the scream that attempted to escape her lips. If there really is a spirit realm for humans, she'd love to have a talk with them, as the universe was clearly not in her favor today. With an angered face she turned around and pushed the door open,

"Ok. I need your help."

* * *

 **Whew! I hope to see you all next chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. New chapter will be posted Thursday Jan 4th. Next chapter will have a lot more blossoming between Kurama and Mae and Mae and Yusuke and there may be some Mae and Hiei talk too (Picture that!). And then after that chapter, shit's gonna hit the fannnnnn. Be ready. I'll post probably late afternoon/evening on Thursday as I have to be a functioning human now. Please stay tuned. Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **XOXO VSILV**


	5. Tongue Tied

**Yo what happens when you get the flu and take off time to rest and drink all the dayquil? You get a post! I wrote this during my fever so I hope it makes sense and you enjoy it. Thank you again to roseeyes for the review! A thousand Thank You's! Please enjoy friends!**

 **XOXO VSILV**

* * *

 _"_ _Hello Mom….Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It was a great semester….Of course I am making so many friends. In fact, I'm thinking of staying in the city for the break….Well, I know you have to work over the holiday anyways and- yes, yes I'm going to stay with some people…yes, I'll be safe. Okay, I'll talk to you in a few days. Love you too, bye."_

Ugh! Lying to your mother is so hard. When Mae was younger, it was easy to tell a lie here and there. But now she was an adult with responsibilities, and a conscious. And lying to the only person who raised you and loved you unconditionally was not easy. Especially with the _'friends'_ part. Yusuke and Kurama were not her friends. Period.

Mae clicked the phone back on it's receiver before leaning her head against the adjacent wall. She was never going to escape this apartment. It had been about an hour since she came back to Yusuke's home, asking for assistance with retrieving her stuff. "You owe me." She had told Kurama who looked uneasy at Mae's proposal. But, eventually he agreed. Now Kurama and Yusuke were seated on the couch formatting a plan, and Mae was lying to her mom and sulking in the kitchen.

Eventually she mustered the energy to remove her head from the wall and join the group. Yusuke was the first to acknowledge her as she entered into the tiny living space, "Hey, bout time. How'd the mom call go?"

Mae gawked, "Mom call-were you listening in on my conversation?!"

The black haired boy just shrugged, "Anyways. About your things, we need a list."

"A list? I'm coming with you two."

Yusuke shook his head, "No way. I don't work with strangers."

"Besides," Kurama spoke next, "It would be much safer for you to stay here."

"Safer? You're breaking into a dorm not a bank."

"Hey we're going and you're staying. Make a list or I'm just bringing back your toothbrush."

Mae scrunched her face into a pout. She retreated back to the kitchen to grab pencil and paper and began to make her list. How do you make a list of personal items for strangers? She couldn't even remember the last time she cleaned out her side of the dorm. Did she really want the two of them going through her stuff? And for the really personal things, I mean, should she put down underwear? Do men even know what feminine articles are?! Deciding to prioritize, she wrote down a simple list and handed it over to Yusuke. The boy eyed the list before asking, "Purple tooth brush, hair straightener, and a 'handful of clothes', that's it?"

"Yeah." Mae answered while crossing her arms nervously, "I'll get the rest of it when the school opens back up."

"After we find these items," Kurama began while taking a look at the list, "What will you do? You have a place to stay right?"

"Course she does, she's staying with me."

"I'm what?"

"Yeah you told your old lady you were staying with some friends so I figured you meant us. And trust me, if you had to choose between me and Kurama I'd choose me."

"You _really_ need to learn about privacy man." But, Yusuke was right. Mae didn't really have anywhere to go. She couldn't face her mom. She'd end up telling her the truth about her expulsion and that would not go well. She really didn't have too many friends in university. And many of them had probably gone home for winter break. There was her dorm mate, Akira Yuzu. But she as just as much of a recluse as Mae was, and it would be weird to just ask her out of the blue for a place to stay. And Mae certainly didn't have the money to stay in a hotel for the entire break. So it was stay with a total stranger with a cabinet full of liquor, or brave the greater Kaidan streets in winter alone.

The sound of Yusuke's voice broke her train of thought, "Welp. Time to get to work. We should be back soon. Uh, you know where the fridge is and don't run away, okay."

"Sure." She responded. It felt weird waving goodbye to a stranger when you're staying in said stranger's home during their absence. After the door closed Mae took a look around in the apartment. It was a small place. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all in one space with a half wall dividing up the spaces. There was a hallway that led to the bathroom and Mae assumed the closed door to the right of the bathroom was Yusuke's bedroom. There wasn't much in the apartment furniture aside from the basics; dining room table, chairs, couch, coffee table small television, bookshelf. Mae did notice there was a wall that had a few pictures displayed. One was of Yusuke and a brown haired woman, who Mae assumed was someone close to him. Then there was another picture with Yusuke, Kurama, and a few other people. Even the creepy short guy from earlier was there. Compared to everyone he was small. Mae was about 5'7 and she would tower over him. Good thing he had that hair though to give him some leverage. Mae took a closer look to Kurama's photo in the picture He looked so, happy. It almost made her smile. Perhaps Kurama cared so deeply for his own privacy that he would do anything to protect it. Just as Mae had done with her own life. She had her rituals of blending in, just as Kurama had. Maybe, just maybe the had some things in common.

"Psh." Mae took her thumb over Kurama's face in the picture and pressed deeply, "He's still a life ruiner."

Mae spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the apartment. She eventually sneaked into Yusuke's room and rummaged through his things in hopes or finding a secret vault of super hero weapons or something she'd be expecting a so-called 'spirit detective' to have. After that disappointment she raided the kitchen for another glass of whiskey and sat on the couch. The sun was beginning to set and the skies opened up to reveal another snowfall. For being in a strangers apartment she did feel rather at home and cozy. Perhaps this could be a place to call home for a little while. She leaned back on the purple sofa and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She thought of her life and the current and chaotic state it was in. And, surprisingly, the thoughts worried her brain into a short nap.

After a a few minutes she stretched her arms and opened her eyes.

Hiei was there, less than a foot away. Staring at her.

She freaked.

Mae let out a gasp while her legs kicked at the coffee table, knocking her glass onto the floor. Hiei just stared, and moved slightly to avoid the flow of liquids from the now broken glass.

"Geez!" Mae yelled while clutching her chest, "Wh-Where did you come from?!"

"You." Hiei spoke stoically, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Mae was still trying to calm her beating heart, "I'm not the one who just appeared out of nowhere. Do any of you know about personal space?"

"You resisted the Jagan. I want to know how."

"Umm I don't know what you're- oh!" Mae's voice trailed off as Hiei removed the white cloth that wrapped around his forehead. Then, the cut on his skin began to open, revealing the large purple eye she had seen once before when she first left Yusuke's apartment. It glowed and let out a flash and Mae's mind began to become numb and fuzzy. After a few moments the pain subsided and she blinked her eyes and looked up at the spiky haired man, "…It didn't work, did it?"

Hiei snarled and clenched his fingers into a fist, "How? A mere human-"

"That hurt, you know!" Mae scolded him, "You and Shuichi, everyone here needs to quit treating me like their human guinea pig."

Hiei scoffed, "Your whining is unbearable."

"I feel like I'm controlling myself well enough considering you just tried to hack my brain for the second time in the past day. Unsuccessfully I might add."

Hiei let out another frustrated snarl, "Exactly what are you?"

Mae proudly sat up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I am Mae Matsuda, a perfectly normal human being, thank you very much."

Hiei looked her up and down, "Normal?"

Mae scowled, "Yeah, I get it. I'm only half Japanese-"

"And the other?"

Mae was taken aback slightly, we're all of Kurama's friends this bold and uncultured, "My dad's black. If that's what you're asking. It's called biracial. Now can you can stop staring at me like I'm some kind of botched science experiment?" She grabbed a pillow a clutched it in hers arms only to immediately discard it onto the floor. She knew what happened the last time pillows came into the mix with this guy. Hiei's face morphed from a snarl to a more complacent, indifferent look. He still continued to study her. Mae could follow his eyes movements. First he looked at her hair, then her eyes, her shoulders, her body, even her feet, and then back up to her eyes. What was he trying to figure out? She was used to people staring, but Hiei didn't have angry, ethnocentric eyes. He was genuinely curious about her. Either way, Mae still switched topics. "You're Hiei, aren't you?"

The demon let out a grunt which Mae assumed was a yes. Mae took that as a sign to continue, "Are you a demon? You don't look like a demon…"

Hiei, still standing across from her, crossed his arms "Oh, and what do you expect a demon to look like?"

"I don't know, ugly I guess." Oh shit. Ugly, the opposite of cute. That meant she implied that this little creepy demon-man was cute. Her face began to flush, Hiei was giving her a weird look. She had to backtrack, "I mean, don't get me wrong that thing on your forehead is really… _not_ cute…"

"Hn. I used to think humans were hideous, gluttonous, stupid creatures. Over time some have proven their worth, but then there are a few who still continue to provide evidence to my original theory."

Mae blinked for a few moments, "Wait a second…was that a- you jerk!" Before she could speak the door opened revealing Yusuke and Kurama. Luckily Yusuke's grin and instant nagging of HIei had settled the tension in the room and Mae took the time to calm down. Kurama took a seat next to her and handed her a bag,

"Here. I think that's everything you requested."

"Thank you." Mae said while looking through the contents, everything was in it's place. Her straightener, her clothes her, "What is," Mae felt a heavy weight at the bottom of her bag. Removing some clothes she eyed her polaroid, her textbooks and 'Birds of Japan' book. Mae eyed Kurama who wore a solemn look on his face,

"I don't think I've take the time to discuss what happened earlier-"

"Eh don't." Mae interjected with a gentle smile, "While I definitely don't understand your methods, I can emphasize with you on wanting to keep your secret life a secret."

"That's beyond gracious of you to say." Kurama commented.

Mae gave a fake snarl, "Don't get it twisted though, you are still a life ruiner." She ended with a gentle nudge to his shoulder, "Hey, that shoulder of yours healed pretty quickly."

"Demon genes!" Yusuke answered from his bedroom.

Kurama chuckled as Mae whipped her head around the couch, "Yusuke has, very good hearing now. You're sure you're comfortable to stay here?"

Mae shrugged, "I'd be wiling to give it a try."

* * *

Having friends was an overwhelming, yet nice experience. Overwhelming was the fact that people were around her all the time. But the nice thing was that there…well was people around all the time. And for Once Mae felt like se was apart of the group, versus being an outsider.

Living with Yusuke was different. Yes, she had a roommate in university, but Yusuke was something different. He was such a slap happy person it made the weirdness of Mae's situation bearable. The first night had the usual round of questions she was accustomed to,

"So," Yusuke started, "You're not like-"

"most girls?" Mae answered for him, time for the usual spiel, "My mom is Japanese and my dad is African American. He left when I was young and is living somewhere in the western hemisphere and that's all I know."

"I meant the whole being resistant to powerful demonic magic but Yeah, you some different looks. And," His hand outstretched for a high-five, "Another member to the deadbeat dad's club!"

Mae let out a laugh while connecting hands. "So I'm not some outsider to you?"

"Nah," he responded with wave of his hands, "Trust me. You're going to fit in nicely with this group."

Mae could tell they were off to a good start.

Beneath his bold, kick ass exterior, Yusuke was a really nice guy. He had a side business in a ramen stand and worked overnights, but would come home early in the morning with tired eyes yet still have the energy to engage in conversation and answer any demon questions Mae had. Like, for example, What do demons look like? Yusuke explained that there are may types of demons; they can look like what people have written about in poetry and religious books, or they can look exactly like humans. Except, according to Yusuke, demons tended to have more teeth, and a longer tongue.

"Ask Hiei to smile for you next time, you'll see." How Yusuke figured out about the tongue thing, she did not know, nor ask about.

The two of them ended up having similar personalities. Mae felt comfortable to be brash and outspoken around him, which was something she never did with strangers before. And Yusuke loved it. One morning when Yusuke came home from work they spent the majority of the day day-drinking and Yusuke went on a tangent about a 'tournament of darkness' that he and everyone was dragged into years ago. Mae called bullshit and within the hour Yusuke had the VCR running and after watching the first match Mae had to run to the bathroom to save the carpets from getting a heave of vomit from Mae.

People came in and out of Yusuke's apartment all the time. Kurama stopped by every day at 3:30pm bringing food and books and other presents to keep Mae occupied and would then he would sit and talk with Yusuke. One day a tall, orange haired man stopped by with an equally tall, angrier woman with a cigarette that never left her lips. Yusuke explained that the man was also apart of the team and that it was not wise for me to mention anything about Hiei around him. The woman, who went by the name Shizuru ended up being a very nice woman beneath her harsh exterior, and even offered to cut Mae's hair if she ever needed it. Hiei even stopped by once. He had this weird habit of appearing unannounced, and usually through a window rather than a door. He always stayed close to the window when he visited and disappeared without warning. Yusuke had mentioned that Hiei doesn't really like crowds, gatherings, people, basically anybody he didn't know or trust completely. And Hiei was from the so called, universe of demons, or something like that. And he only visited once a year and usually moped and huffed the whole time. Any time he'd make eye contact with her he'd just growl or stare at her intently. Then he would just whip out the window and disappear. Mae decided to nickname him pigeon. He acted a lot like a pigeon. He hung out by windows, stared a lot and then left without warning. totally a pigeon. She'd never tell him that though.

Usually after Yusuke left to work nights at the ramen shop and when Kurama left for the evening, Mae had the apartment to herself. She would clean the apartment, cook dinner for herself and save leftovers for Yusuke and then just lay on the couch and watch TV. It was usually quiet until Yusuke arrived in the morning, but on this night. the pigeon dropped by.

And, per usual, it scared the living hell out of Mae. Mae was currently straightening her hair when he showed up. She was in the bathroom and upon looking at her reflection she saw his red eyes in the mirror which caused her to let out a shriek and drop her flat iron; luckily the damage was minimum.

He just stood there, smirking. Mae was beginning to think he found humor in her jittery nature. Mae hated that, "Don't you know anything about knocking?"

Hiei said nothing; he just stared at her with a perplexed look on his face. Mae returned the look and then realized she was staring at him with half of her head perfectly curly and the other half perfectly straight.

"I look ridiculous, I know." She said.

Hiei shrugged before turning away, "Half of you does, at least."

Mae looked back in the mirror. Which half was he referring to? Finishing her hair she wrapped it into a bun and headed towards the living room, Hiei was there.

"So…" She began awkwardly.

"Where's the detective?" Hiei asked curtly. Seeing the confused look on her face he rephrased his question, "Yusuke. Where is he?"

"Oh, Uh, working the ramen shop, he wont be back for a few hours." Mae answered. She turned quickly and headed towards the kitchen, pulling a pot off the hot plate to let it cool. She could tell Hiei was watching her even with her back turned, "You could stay if you want. I just finished making dinner."

"Human food is disgusting." Hiei answered simply.

Mae chuckled, "Yeah well no offense to Yusuke but he does use a lot of salt in his food. And Japanese food can be pretty bland. So I made Coq a vin. Its french…you know, from France….France as in Europe?" Mae's voice trailed off as Hiei continued to give him a very classical confused look. I mean she was cooking a french dish, but she wasn't speaking in french to him.

"Have you ever been outside of this city before?" She asked. Though he didn't answer her directly she could tell the answer was no. "You do realize that there's a whole world to…let's get a book."

Mae walked past him towards the bookshelf and thumbed through the books. Aside from cooking books, Kurama did bring over an atlas because, of course he would, and luckily for Mae it actually came in handy. Taking the book off the shelf and setting it on the table she opened it up to the centerfold map of the world. Hiei, still staying nothing, stared at her movements.

"Okay here we are." She pointed with there left index finger to Japan, "And here, all the way over here, is France." Her finger dragged across the page until it stopped on the country in question. "There's a whole other world outside of this city. Different people, different cultures, not everyone looks the same or acts the same. I think some people end to forget that."

"Hmph, and I suppose you find comfort in that." HIei spoke.

Mae looked up at him, "Yeah I guess. Incase you haven't noticed I don't really fit in here. So it kind of makes me feel better knowing that." There was a long pause between them, "So, are there a lot of demon countries where you're from. Yusuke said you were from the Demon World or something like that."

"Hn, that detective needs to mind his own business."

"Is it pretty?" She asked.

Hiei scoffed, "Pretty?"

"Yeah, what does it look like? How many countries are there? What's the food like? Are there really demons with six arms and horns?"

"You ask entirely too many questions. And this conversation is pointless, tell the detective I've requested him when he returns."

Sensing his departure Mae blurted out, "Wait!"

Hiei, who was now standing next to window, turned is head and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"How…how long's your tongue?"

The look Hiei gave her almost made her laugh, only she didn't because she realized that this was Hiei and of the little information she knew about him the most prevalent thing was that he did not like to be made a fool of. Hiei just snarled his usual snarl, muttering something about stupid humans; Mae couldn't even catch him with her eyes when he disappeared through the window.

When she awoke from the couch in the morning Yusuke was just entering the apartment. His tired eyes were surrounded by dark circles and Mae began to wonder what he's really doing besides running a ramen stand.

"Hey." She greeted him, "Um…Hiei dropped by, said your presence is requested by him or something."

"Kay." He answered while removing his jacket and heading towards the fridge, "Hey, where's my leftovers?"

"Huh, they should be in there." Mae said while stretching from the couch. As she reached the climax of her stretch she paused. "They're missing?"

"Yeah. You can't just brag about french food and not leave me any. You're either sleep eating or we have a food thief." Yusuke spoke with his head still in the fridge.

"Could of been a pigeon."

"Huh?"

Mae let out small smile, "Nothing." Finishing her stretch she got up and headed to the bathroom. Upon her return towards the living room and a new stranger had entered the room. This one had bright blue hair, a pink kimono, and a floating oar. Not the most bizarre thing she's seen over the week but close.

"Yusuke," The woman spoke with a concerned tone, "Something's happened."

* * *

 **More Dayquil More Dayquil. If you enjoyed, please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Until then!**

 **XOXO VSILV**


	6. Siggy the Skull Crusher

**Hello Lovelies! Whew 3 Thank you to everyone who viewed and roseeyes for the review! (And thanks for hashing out some ideas with me!) This chapter really doesn't have much to do with the story, I just wanted to write something a little different. A little fluffer as things will absolutely go south in the next chapter. Oh and also, I know a lot of your were feeling some type of way with this story leaning more towards Mae and Hiei and not Mae and Kurama, but do not worry. I Think you'll really, really like this chapter. Ya'll just gonna have to read!**

 **XOXO VSILV**

* * *

Winter was cold. It was a very true, and rather stupid statement. But damn, this winter was really cold. Mae had wished she had asked for more winter clothing from Yusuke and Kurama when they had retrieved some of her things last week. Mae was standing outside Yusuke's apartment, preparing herself for a brisk morning walk. She could tell that whatever conversation the blue haired woman and Yusuke were having didn't and couldn't include her. And after the woman stared at her blankly before asking Yusuke, "The girl, is she…?" Mae assumed that was her cue to skedaddle. Mae dressed in a pair of black pants, a blue button down jacket and a green winter hat and hastily left with a wave goodbye to Yusuke.

Setting her hands into her pocket she began her journey. She didn't know Yusuke's neighborhood too well, but she knew there was a park nearby and it was in viewing distance of Yusuke's apartment building so she figured she couldn't get too lost. It was nice to be outside; Even though it was quite cold Mae had realized that she hadn't been out of Yusuke's apartment in over a week. The days had flown by so fast, it was hard to think it was almost time for school to open back up. Not like she'd be heading back there. Perhaps she could ask Kurama to erase the mind of her professor so she could get back into school. But then again, she did slap a student in front of who knows how many people. Maybe he could make a giant flower potion and wipe out the whole school's memory. She could only dream.

As Mae entered the park her mind continued to wander. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay at Yusuke's forever. Sleeping on the couch, while comfortable in it's own right, was nowhere near her own bed. Maybe she could apply for a job somewhere. Maybe if she got a job the blow to her mother wont be as bad as expected. She could say that she merely dropped out of college because of this great career opportunity. Yeah. That could work.

Her feet began to tingle as the cold snow wormed it's way into her boots. As much as she didn't like the snow, or Japan, the weather was quite beautiful out today. The small park had a thick blanket of snow that had yet to be trotted on by people, the trees were barren of leaves but instead were decorated by snowflakes and winter birds. The small pond was frozen over in a winter's gloss. Staring at the so-called winter wonderland was a nice reprieve from the daunting reality that was Mae Matsuda's life.

"Heads up" Yusuke's voice called from the distance. Mae turned around towards the familiar sound only to be hit face first with a snowball. Now snow was made up of teeny tiny ice crystals that were both lightweight and shouldn't harm anybody. However, when the snowball collided with Mae's body it carried the force of 50 snowballs which sent her flying backwards and into the snow. And, of course, Mae let out a petrified wail. Has anyone learned by now that she was really skittish?

Mae laid on the ground with her arms and legs spread out against the snow, her hat was discarded a few feet behind her. Yusuke rushed over to her as Mae slowly sat upright and brushed the snow off her face.

"You okay there?" He asked while extending a hand to her. Mae let out a huff while wiping the snow from her face. The detective couldn't help but to let out a laugh. Eventually Mae reached for his hand and the black haired man hoisted her up to her feet, "Sorry. I musta forgot you couldn't dodge that or something."

"Yeah, you think?" Mae commented sourly. Upon seeing her head Yusuke began smirk once again, "What are you laughing at?" Mae looked down at her clothes, and reached for her hat -Oh dammit. Her hat was gone, and her hair was soaking in snowflakes. Snowflakes were ice crystals. Ice crystals were water. Water and perfectly straightened hair equals,

Frizz.

Her hair, neatly pressed into straight lines hours ago was now morphing into a giant fluff of wavy, soon to be curly locks.

"Oh..shit!" She cursed, "My hair is ruined."

"Eh, let it go. It kinda looks nice."

Mae scowled at him. Yusuke had on his classic, cheesy guy smile, "You're lying. It looks terrible."

"I like it. And you should too. It's your hair after all. Embrace it, kid."

Mae gave him an irritated look. Was he right, of course. Did Mae have to listen to it, absolutely not. After scourging the piles of snow Mae found her hat and immediately it went back on her head, regardless of how cold it was. Now Yusuke and Mae were walking back towards Yusuke's apartment.

"So, what did that girl want from you earlier." Mae asked.

"Eh. Something happened and she wanted me to fix it. But I said I'd think about it."

Mae paused in her step, "Think about it? Isn't that your job to fix the problems of the universe, or whatever you did."

"I was a spirit detective, not a superhero. And if you must know, I was fired. So I really don't have to be at their beck and call anymore. Besides, the Spirit World has a bunch of people to fix their problems so they don't really need my help right now."

"I see." Mae quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Mae. Mae Matsuda?" A voice called behind her. Both Mae and Yusuke and Mae turned to eye a young woman about the same age as Mae. She had large, round eyes, a bright smile and icy blonde hair that was currently looped into two buns. She was a shorter girl dressed in a pretty pink petticoat, white dress, and strikingly blue stockings. She looked like a sugar factory exploded into a person.

"Akira?" She asked.

The girl smiled, "Hi Mae!"

Yusuke gave the two girls a wired look. Mae took notice, "Yusuke this is my university- well former university dorm mate, Akira Yuzu. Akira, this is my friend Yusuke."

"Sup," Yusuke said with a wave.

"So what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be home for winter break."

Akira shrugged, "My family went to Shanghai for the holidays. So I stayed here for the winter break. I guess I should suspect the same from you."

Mae let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah. You know, wanted to have a break away from the family."

"Wait a second." Yusuke cut in. He stared at Akira with a curious eye. "The blonde hair. The buns….Holy Hell! You're-You're-"

"Akira Yuzu?" Mae answered questionably.

Yusuke shook his head, "You're Siggy the Skull Crusher!"

Now it was Mae's turn to look confused, "What?"

"Wow," Akira answered, "I'm surprised you recognized me with the mask off and everything."

"Mae you never told me that you knew a celebrity!"

"Whoa Whoa whoa, wait a second!" Mae's voice almost reached that of a shout, "How do you know Akira? And what's this whole mask business?"

Yusuke gave her a look, "Akira, aka Siggy the Skull Crusher. One of the most badass female superstars who's headlining the Main Battle Event at the Tokyo Dome!" To say Yuuske was starstruck would be an understatement.

"Superstar? Battle Dome?" Mae looked towards Akira who stood there smiling, "Care to explain?"

"Well." She began, "Aside from being a sophomore at university I also dabble in the…world of professional fighting. And I'm actually really good."

Geez, did everyone Mae know have secret lives that she knew nothing about? What was her world coming to.

"Man if I had pen and paper I'd ask for your autograph." Yusuke gushed. Akira just stood there and smiled.

"You should come." Akira said. Yusuke nearly doubled over, "I have some ringside tickets. And there's an after party to ring in the new year. Everyone in the match usually has friends and family come, but considering that my family knows nothing about my side job and I don't have many friends you should go."

"Akira, I can't possibly pay you back for those-"

"We'll be there!" Yusuke blurted out, "We are totally there!"

"Yusuke," Mae chastised, "What about your," She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis, "assignment."

"Assignment, what assignment? I have nothing planned. We're going. Man wait till Kuwabara hears about this! What am I going to wear? Should I slick the hair back or-"

While Yusuke continued to have his moment Mae took the opportunity to approach Akira on a more intimate level. "So, you really are a professional fighter?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah. For three years now I've been doing this. It can be hard to play the good student, you know. It kind of feels nice to be a bit different."

"Yeah," Mae commented, "I know how that feels."

Mae didn't know who was more excited for the event, Yusuke or Kuwabara. Once Yusuke invited the tall man over and spilled the beans on he and Mae's encounter the boy nearly flipped over the dining room table in excitement. Then the two of them then continued to geek out about what to wear and what signs to make and how they were going to rub it in everyones faces that they had tickets that, presumably, would cost thousands of yen to be completely free. Ah, the life of a young adult male.

"Okay," Yusuke addressed the group, "It's going to be myself, Kuwabara, Mae and Kurama. That sounds like a good group."

"Me?" Mae chirped, "'I'm not that big of a fan of all this. Ask HIei. I'm sure he's into that."

"Yeah maybe shorty can learn some real fighting moves." Kuwabara gloated.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Uhh, you missed the last tournament, Hiei's just fine."

"Speaking of," Mae chimed in, "Did you talk to Hiei yet? He said he-"

"Requested my presence, yeah yeah. I have bigger things to worry about Mae. Like what am I going to wear tonight! I'll just talk to him later. Now everyone stop asking me questions. I need to prepare!"

"What a diva." The girl muttered.

Truth be told, Mae did need to prepare as well. Especially since she was going. While she had little clue as to what professional fighting was, she was a bit curious to see her former dorm mate jump in a ring and fight somebody. It could be fun to watch. Besides, she didn't have much to do tonight anyways. And it would be nice to get out of the house.

Mae had spent most of the afternoon getting ready for the event. She was fortunate that inside of her bag of clothes there was a black long sleeve shirt and a sunflower printed slip dress; she even had a pair of heels to wear! Of all the things they could have grabbed, they didn't do half bad when it came to raiding her wardrobe. Her outfit fit her pretty well; Mae wasn't the thinest girl in her school but she'd like to say she was of average weight. She did have hips a bit larger than her classmates but she didn't mind. Neither did a lot of her male classmates but that was a different story. She didn't look too obnoxious in the dress, and that was just fine for her. Mae stepped into the bathroom and reached for her straight iron. As she glanced at her reflection she paused. Her dark hair had completely curled by this point, and while it was spiraling out from all directions from her head, Mae didn't seem to mind.

Her genetics were glowing. her tan skin looked radiant under the florescent bathroom lights. Her cheeks had a rosy tint, her freckles even sparkled like stars. Even her eyebrows looked well manicured. She didn't want brag but,

"Damn." Mae muttered to herself. Turning on the faucet she soaked her hands before placing them into her hair, giving her curls an extra spring. Heading out to the living room she eyed Yusuke who was dressed in pair of jeans, white t shirt and and black leather jacket. Kuwabara had a long white jacket, blue jeans and a black shirt and Kurama was in brown slacks and button up shirt. The group looked good.

"Whoa there," Yusuke smiled, "Someone's rocking the o-natural look tonight."

"You do look quite lovely." Kurama added.

Kuwabara even chimed in too, "Not as pretty as my Yukina but close."

"Yeah well, flat irons broke." Mae lied while dawning her jacket. "Now stop looking at me and lets leave okay?"

The train ride into Tokyo wasn't too far, and luckily Mae was able to sit next to Kurama and avoid the avid freak out session that was happening with Yusuke and Kuwabara. She could tell that those two were very good friends, best friends even. According to Kurama, those two were formal rivals several years back, but over time they grew to love one another and Yusuke depended on Kuwabara more than anyone else on their team. Man, Kurama knew everything.

The area was packed with screaming fans. Everyone was excited. At the center of the area was a small ring surrounded by a giant cage. This show looked pretty legit. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the most energetic of the group. They were hollering, shouting, screaming obscenities. Of all the matches that happened the two of them were the most entertaining. Then it was Akira's match.

The young woman stepped out from backstage dressed in a black leotard and demonic mask with cat ears and horns. Her hair was pulled back into to buns and, by heavens, she looked terrifying. She immediacy rushed her opponent, slamming her against the ropes and back into her arms as she threw her over her back. Yaks nearly doubled over in shock. The popcorn dropped out of Kuwabara's mouth. Even Kurama switched his facial expression. Akira was amazing!

The match lasted about twenty minutes. Akira had the advantage, then she lost it. She was thrown around the ring, locked in choke hold. Mae was even at the edge of her seat. She had known Akira to be this quiet little mouse of a person, she was barely 5'3! And here she was being slammed across a ring only to get up and pick another woman and slam them across the ring. Akira was almost counted out but miraculously she sprung back and slammed her opponent into the ring.. Then after the third count she was declared the winner, and the new champion of the Tokyo Dome. Mae was the first to leap to her feet and begin cheering.

After all the matches were completed the group moved towards a nightclub that was adjacent to the stadium. Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy shaking the hands and snapping photos of every professional fighter in the venue. Mae wondered, if Yusuke was a strong as everyone had said he was, why was he obsessing over the athletic entertainment? Even hero's needed hero's she guessed.

"Perhaps I should head back." She heard Kurama's voice from behind her.

Mae frowned, "What? Why?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the best companion for partying or heaving drink.. Besides, it seems like Yusuke and Kuwabara will be better companions for you."

Mae immediately grabbed his hand, "No way. You have to stay. You're the only sane thing I can count on tonight. And you still owe me."

Kurama turned his face away for a moment. Was he hiding a blush? Eventually he turned back to her, "You're still holding on to that aren't you?"

"Yes. And besides you need to loosen up! We're in Tokyo! You don't know anyone here besides us so you don't have to play the role of the dutiful Shuichi Minamino."

He smirked, "I will when I have to take those two home."

"I'll take care of them. Just have fun okay?"

"I'll try."

The night carried on. Akira showed up to a round of applause from the members of the nightclub. She still dressed in her fighting outfit save for her mask and was carrying a giant belt above her head.

"Man, they should've gave us those after the tournament." Kuwabara commented.

"Hey guys!" She waved while approaching the group, "Wanna touch it?"

"Yes!" Both boys answered while grabbing at the belt.

"That was a really cool match Akira." Mae said with a smile, " I had no idea you knew how to fight like that."

"Everyones got secrets." she asnwered, "I had no idea you had all these friends. Or…are they," She raised an eyebrow. Mae shook her head violently

"No! I'm not dating them!"

"Okay Okay, just asking. Now lets drink!"

* * *

For the first time in quite a long time, Mae felt completely and utterly careless, and she somewhat loved it. She was in a nightclub well past 9:00pm, her body was full of alcohol, she was dressed in heels and her hair was all types of curly and she had no cares in the world. She was surrounded by friends, laughing and rioting as they took shot after shot. She even had a cigarette. It felt amazing to be careless, she would have to plan it more often. She even had time to talk to Akira; who knew she was such a fun person. It almost made her miss the idea of not having her as a dorm mate.

Currently Mae was leaned back on a couch with Yusuke and Kuwabara next to her. The two fiends were currently in an intoxicated argument about which person had the stronger stomach when it came to alcohol. Surpisingly, Yusuke was loosing the match. The ex detective was beginning to slur and stumble his words, but he still had that slapstick smile on his face. Akira was leaning against Mae, smoking what was clearly not a cigarette, laughing at the two men.

"Boys! Mae," She slurred while leaning forward, so forward her head was almost in Mae's lap, "Let's have another drink, shall we?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke happily agreed while Mae slowly set Akira upright, "I think I may pass on this round."

The blonde laughed while pouring three shots, "No passing!"

Mae reluctantly took the shot. Alcohol tasted horrible. She barely could muster the strength to swallow it all down. She nearly gasped as Akira threw her shot back without a problem. For such a small petite woman not only knew how to fight and hold her liquor down.

Looking around the crowded night club she searched for an exit, she needed some fresh air. And she felt like that shot, as well as every other drink she had in the last few hours, was going to make a surprise appearance back in her throat.

"I think I'm going to head-" Mae began before her words were cut short as her brown eyes laid upon a familiar face in an unfamiliar position, "Is that Shuichi?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes peered up before widening at the sight before them. Across from the couch the group was lounging on was Kurama. His body was leaned up against the wall as he chatted with another woman. His posture was screaming seduction as he leaned in close to the female partygoer; his slender finger was twirling her hair while his thumb rested under her chin. Mae and the others practically spit up as the fox leaned in closer, pecking the young woman on the check.

"Oh," Akira gulped, "I guess that stuff really did work."

Mae jerked her head to the side, "The _what_?!What stuff?"

Akira began to nervously play with her hair, "Yeah well…he went up to the bar with me a few hours ago and he seemed a bit uptight so I offered him some of things I take after my match to relax my muscles and-"

"He seems," Yusuke spoke while his eyes began to shrink down to a normal size, " _really_ relaxed."

"You gave him drugs?! Drugs!"

Akira's nervous laugh now matched her hair twirling, "It's not drugs! Its natural. At least he looks like he's having fun now."

Kuwabara's eyes were still on Kurama, "Yeah. _Lots_ of fun."

"First you're a normal university student. Now you're a mixed martial artist, heavy drinker, and drug dealer?"

"Hey! All but the last are true."

The group quickly silenced their gossip as the fox pulled away from the now love-struck woman and walked back towards Mae and the others. Kurama looked so relaxed it was beyond bizarre. His hair seemed much looser; it was pulled into a ponytail behind his head, save for the few strands that remained loose by his ears. His usually bright jade eyes had a soft, sensual tint to them. They peered over each member of their group before narrowing in on Mae.

"Uh," Yusuke began slowly, "How ya feeling there pal?"

"I feel perfectly fine Yusuke." Kurama answered with a sultry grin, "Amazing, actually." With his eyes still focused on Mae, his arm reached around her shoulders, "Mae, a word, please."

The girl looked up nervously, "Ah-um, okay." Kurama's smile widened as his hand flowed down Mae's shoulder to her arm, and wrapping around her wrist. With a gentle tug Mae was up on her feet and headed through the dance floor towards he exit of the building.

"They're…gonna be okay, right?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

Yusuke leaned back on the couch and let out a giddy chuckle, "Yeah, I don't think Kurama would be that bold, would he?"

Kuwabara gave him a confused look. After a brief moment his small eyes widened before settling again. He was going to need eyedrops after all the shocks of the evening. "Man, our circle of friends is becoming, really close."

Bold wouldn't even describe Kurama's behavior. He and Mae were outside of the building, in a more secluded area that wasn't populated by many people. It was rather late in the evening; most partygoers were either inside, or too intoxicated to notice the pair leaning against the brick exterior. The weather was still chilly outside, but Mae's heart was beating to fast to notice any chill in the air.

Regardless of what situation she was getting herself into, Mae was glad to be in the fresh air. Her lips tingled as the cool night air hit her skin. The alcohol rolled inside her, causing her eyes to close briefly as her brain attempted to settle her stomach. As she fluttered her lashes she once again met Kurama's eyes. He was much closer to her now, standing in front of her with Mae in-between him and the wall. He was leaned in close to her, his lips far enough away to give the girl space, but close enough for the vibrations of his words and breath from his lips to be felt on Mae's own.

needless to say, it was a very compromising position.

"Mae Matsuda." Kurama spoke her name in a tone that was mix of intrigue and desire. "You are," His fingers climbed up the side of the wall to settle into her hair, "quite the interesting one, aren't you?"

"They call me many things." She answered casually.

"Mmm," Kurama mused, "Your hair, it's so-"

"Fluffy, big, obnoxious-"

"Ravishing." Kurama interjected, causing Mae's heart to beat irregularly. The intimacy of his touched mixed with the overall intimacy of their almost touching bodies made the young woman slightly swoon. What the hell was he up to?

Kurama leaned in closer, brushing his face against Mae's curls, his lips gently grazed her ear, which soon began to flush a deep red color. The fox inhaled deeply, his exhale sent shivers up and down Mae's body. Her dress somehow felt tighter, her skin was puckering in all places, her heart was now throbbing. She felt so in tune with her body, yet out of control at the same time.

She was turned on. There was no delicate vocabulary to describe it.

Mae needed to regain some type of control .She tried laugh off his advances, yet the sound was more of a nervous quip, "Shuichi, I think those pills, or whatever Akira gave you are going to your head." And quite a few other places on your body.

Kurama chuckled slightly, "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what? Your name?"

"Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino." He repeated sweetly, his attention now turned to a particular coil of hair his fingers were playing with, "You know who I really am. Why use my human name around me?"

Human name? Mae had, of course, known that Kurama wasn't a normal human. She had always called him Shuichi and he always seemed to answer. Yes she had heard Kurama be thrown around by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. But she never felt completely comfortable to pick it up and use it herself. Besides, she didn't really know him on a very intimate level. Aside from right now, with his face inches away from her own and his eyes lingering on her.

His eyes. The round orbs that once held a deep emerald color were now morphing into a more deep, rust color, as if they were morphing into gold. Mae blinked to reassure her brain that she wasn't hallucinating before she answered,

"Well…I know Shuichi. I don't really know 'Kurama'." At least she didn't think so.

"Would you like to get to know him?"

"But, you're the same person, aren't you?"

"Oh," His smile resurfaced again, "Quite the contrary. The two of us are, very, very different. Shuichi is such a calm, well mannered, polite, modeled citizen." His hand lowered from his hair and down the side of Mae jaw to settle on the base of her chin. His thumb was pointed upwards, the tip balancing Mae's bottom lip. "You know, kitsune's are known for their manipulation; they can make anyone believe anything they want. And while I feel," he smiled, revealing his shiny and suspiciously sharp teeth, "that I could easily make you feel like you want me. I still have some chivalry to me."

"Well," Mae laughed nervously, "I suppose I have to thank you for that." Her laugh was stifled and replaced by a gentle moan as Kurama's thumb began to rub against her lower lip. The pads of his fingers were so soft it felt like petals against her lip. Kurama leaned in further, pressing his lips towards her, the only thing halting their kiss was his perfectly positioned thumb.

"I'm going to ask you again," He spoke calmly, his eyes still focused on her, "Kurama, would you like to get to know him?"

In the half a second before she made her decision Mae's brain frantically began to think of every excuse not to say yes. He was a friend, he was a former nemesis of hers. They had mutual friends. What would people say? Did it even matter? Nothing really mattered. She was drunk and turned on. They could laugh about it later. Just do it.

Do it.

 _Do it._

"Yes."

His thumb quickly dropped and his lips pressed against her own. Mae just closed her eyes and gave into her desire to kiss him. Aside from the fact that they were indeed 'just friends' the was something sinful about their kiss. Mae didn't care to enlighten herself with the abilities of demon's and spirits, and whatever Yusuke and the other's identified themselves as but it was at this moment she was convinced on the fact that Kurama's energy was mixing with her own. His scent felt like it was suffocating her, his body was pressed up against her own as if they were trying to melt into one. And Kurama now took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further by sliding his tongue through Mae's parted lips.

She gasped, and nearly clamped down on his tongue as she snapped her lips shit. Kurama smirked. Before Mae could question his sly smile she felt a tightening pinch at her leg. Glancing down she noticed her bare legs were now being bound to the wall by a slow moving vine. In fact, the entire brick facade was starting to creep with leaves and branches.

"Look familiar?" Kurama asked, "Though it's much different from our first encounter you can see my abilities are able to induce both pleasure, and pain."

Mae gulped, cautiously she asked, "What are you going to to me?"

Kurama gave an innocent expression, yet his eyes remained devious, "Whatever you want." He leaned in for another kiss yet paused right before Mae's lips. His head dropped slightly, and another chuckle escaped his lips. A familiar heat embraced both of their faces.

"Kurama."

The man turned his head "Yes, Hiei."

Mae froze. Hiei, what was he doing here? And why was she so nervous about his presence. Could it be the fact that she was tangled (literally and physically) in Kurama's web of sensuality?

"Join us." Kurama asked. "It's been quite a few years but I clearly remember you enjoying being bound in these vines." Now Mae was definitely blushing.

"Hn. Le her go fox."

"Hmph. It's not like you two have done anything…Oh, I see." Kurama sighed while he slowly pulled away from Mae. Turning fully towards Hiei he strode past him, "As much fun as it would be, I'd hate to get tangled up in, whatever you two have going on. But If I can give you some advice Hiei, stake your claim now before another, less chivalrous thief comes by and takes her." The fox turned towards Mae and flashed a final smile, "See you around." With that, he pressed his hands into his pockets and walked alone into the night.

Mae felt the vines slowly retread from her leg and back towards the wall. The green leaves shrank up the brick exterior and disappeared over the top of the roof. The dark haired girl stood there before sighing.

"Horny bastard." Hiei commented while watching vines retread. His red orbs were now focused on Mae. Mae was unsure whether to look at him or not.

"Yeah uh, no kidding. Nice to see you Hiei."

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"Yusuke." was his stoic reply. Mae pouted.

"He's a little…drunk at the moment. I don't know if talking to him would make much sense."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Tch, what a fool?"

"You can always come in if you-"

Hiei cut her off, "Not happening."

"Yeah…" Mae's words trailed off into a murmur as she leaned back against the wall. There was a long pregnant pause between them as Mae went back to staring at the ground. "So…you and Kurama?"

"That's none of your business." Hiei snapped.

Mae fell silent. The only sounds were the echo's of the night and the faint pulsing of he nightclub next to them. "Has he, always been like that?"

Hiei stuffed his hands in his cloak pockets and looked towards the distance, "When he loses control he can be unpredictable."

She nodded, "Clearly. So, are there really two Kurama's?"

Hiei scoffed, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Mae returned said scoff, "I've studied anthropology and human behaviors at university you know. My apologies for not knowing the complex nature of possessed human to demon relationships, or whatever you want to call it."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Regardless of your human studies, you clearly don't know how advancing he can be in certain states, who knows what mess you would have been if I hadn't arrived"

Her eyes lit up, "Why do you care?"

Hiei, clearly taken a back let out a growl before turning his head away from her.

Another awkward pause.

Mae couldn't handle it for much longer. "Okay, I guess I'll just go back in- oph!" Pushing herself off the wall her body tumbled forward, as her heel was still tangled in a lingering vine. The force of her body sent her face first into the ground, and twisting her ankle in the process.

Perhaps it was better to just lay on the ground and whither away into sidewalk dust than to lift up her head and face Hiei. This night had already gone from a high to a low, to a very strong high and now she was at her very low low. Could it get any worse? Scratch that; if she had learned anything from these past weeks is it could definitely, definitely get worse.

Deciding it was finally time to get up and embrace her inebriation Mae slowly lifted her body off the ground only to yelp in pain and roll into her back. Her ankle was clearly twisted, or sprained, either way it was not feeling like a normal ankle should, and she could already see some bruising. Heels, no matter what the size, are dangerous.

Making another attempt to get up she was surprised to have a set of warm arms hook under her shoulders and hoist her upright. She carefully balanced her weight on her right side as she sulked further into Hiei's arms.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clearly a mistake."

The fire demon sighed, "If I let go you'll just topple over again, wont you?"

A returned sigh, "Yeah. We may be stuck like this forever. Just you and me, and this probably broken ankle." Noticing Hiei's lack of amusement she coughed before turning serious, "You can just set me against the wall again, you know. I'm sure Akira or someone will find me…hopefully."

Hiei glanced around, a few more people were starting to exit the building. Their bodies were stumbling and their eyes grazed around the other women outside in the same manner that Kurama had done to Mae moments ago. Leaning closer to Mae he commanded, "Get on my back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Did I stutter woman?"

"Ugh! No but what are you even asking-I'm, like, over a foot taller than you. You can't possibly-"

"I didn't ask for an expiation or anything else out of you. You simply cannot take an order without asking useless, nonsensical, questions, can you?"

"Well excuse me," she comment, yet this time her tone was much more irritated, "You need to chill out Hiei."

He looked at her, completely deadpanned, "I'm a fire demon. I can't chill out."

"Oh…my-" Knowing how already angry Hiei was at the situation and how Mae should know better not to laugh, she could not help herself. Her soft chuckle turned into a roar of laughter.

Hiei, already sensing he was cause of Mae's laughter swallowed a ball of fire that was brewing in his throat and decided to take matters into his own hand. He yanked at Mae's body and threw her over his shoulder and quickly darted off. He traveled at a higher speed than normal, not caring about how uncomfortable Mae was and quickly made it back to Yusuke's apartment. The window to her living room was open; Hiei tried to ignore the idea that she had possibly left it open for him, and instead he jumped inside and shrugged Mae off his shoulders; the girl fell with a thud on the floor.

"Oww, asshole." Mae groaned while rolling on her back. Hiei stared down at her for a brief moment before turning to leave. Sensing his immediate departure Mae grabbed at his black boots, "Wait!"

Hiei once again stared down at her, this time her hand was wrapped around her ankle. He could easily shake her off of him, even blast her into the next room with the simple kick of his leg. He could also just be nice and ask her what she wanted, even apologize for hastily throwing her on the ground. Instead he just stared at her and said noting.

"What about the others?" She finally spoke.

"They'll survive. You, however, look like death." He answered.

Mae let out an intoxicated smile, "Thanks pigeon."

"What?"

"Pigeon." Mae repeated with a slight slur, "You're like that damn bird. Always sitting on windowsills and saying nothing. And eating peoples food. Don't think that I didn't know you did that the other night. You're just a…pigeon."

"For someone with so many abilities you are insufferable." Hiei huffed while shaking his let out of her grip.

"And you're a pigeon." She answered with a laugh "Hey, don't go yet. You should say. I can cook food and you can scowl at me more. It'll be fun."

Hiei's eyes narrowed which caused Mae to scrunch her face, "You're starting to sound like the fox."

Mae gawked from the floor, "I'm a horny bastard?"

Hiei gave no answer.

"Well," She sighed, "I suppose I could live with that." Her eyes began to fluter again; the floor felt more comfortable and the exhaustion of the night began to catch up with her. With a final exhale she said, "Goodnight then, Hiei." before succumbing to sleep.

What a night.

* * *

 **Hope y'all satisfied.**

 **XOXO VSILV**


	7. Triple UGH!

**GUH! Hello friends. Apologizes for this delay between updates. Lots of life happened, both good and meh. I'm not going into details because that's not why you're here!**

 **Okay, some updates. I know I said in the beginning of the story I was like, "its just Hiei and Mae, only platonic relationship with Kurama and Mae" But, my friends, I have a change of heart. Mae and Kurama have something going on, and I think I'm going to switch the story to KuramaxMae. However, Hiei is the BAE in my fanfic-lemonade, so I'm thinking there's going to be some triad of romance in the later chapters. Basically they're all gonna fuck at some point (can I say fuck on here, that's so bold), but it's gonna happen.**

 **Thanks for being so patient loves.**

 **XOXO VSILV**

* * *

"Mae I'm deeply-"

"It's fine."

"My behavior was unacceptable-illegal perhaps-"

"It was a kiss…Shuichi it's _fine_ -"

"You must be so furious with-"

"Its-Its really fine."

"Perhaps I should leave-"

"Shuichi!" Mae was getting ready to push the apologetic redhead through a wall. Waking up with a hangover was one headache, but hearing a friend apologize over and over again while giving you nothing but sad, foxy-fox eyes is the equalvalent to a emotional migraine. Mae silenced the young man by grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together while ignoring the intimacy she was creating between them, "Please don't think anything of it."

Shuichi Minamino. Not thinking anything of, well, anything. Yeah, _never going to happen_.

"I kissed you." His voice was barely above a whisper, a whisper full of shame and remorse. "And you were intoxicated, I was…very out of my element."

Mae smirked in agreement, "Very-oh don't give me that look!" She squeezed his hand, "Shuichi, its okay. We had a couple of drinks, and we kissed. You even asked for my consent! It was just a kiss, right?"

His green eyes focused on Mae before looming over her shoulder, his hand breaking away from hers, "but you're leaving."

Shit. She should have hid her bag. "I have to go back home, just for a little while- a week maybe. I cant hide my expulsion from my mom for forever." As she attempted to take a side step to cover the bag with her legs a rather unflattering hiss escaped her lips. That damn ankle. It was definitely bruised. As embarrassing as it was, Mae was glad Hiei was there to pick her up and take her home.

Kurama finally seemed to relent. "That's understandable. But in all seriousness-"

"Not again."

Shuichi cleared his throat softly and continued to persist, "I still do owe you an apology. Even if you don't find it warranted. Is there someway I can make it up to you?"

Mae was intrigued, "Can I ask you a question and you answer me with 100% truth?"

Kurama took a deep breath while his mind weighed the consequences of her proposal. Finally he agreed, "Alright."

Damn. Mae didn't expect him to be that forthcoming with her. Now her brain seemed to funnel through an endless list of questions. She could ask him anything. What should she ask,

Is your hair naturally that color?

What's possession like? Are you a demon possession a human? Who's really driving the Shuichi brain car here?

Can you transform into a fox? What is that like?

Do demons really have super long tongues?

And the world at her fingertips her mouth sputtered out, "Have you and Hiei hooked up?"

 _Shit._

Word vomit. Freudian slip. A total and utter fuck up. Damn her perverted brain.

Kurama jerked his head back slightly, his eyes blinking for a moment before his normal composure enveloped him, "Hiei and I have a very…unique history, he was one of the first people I've shared my true identity with. We were both young and quite naive. I was a demon in disguise as a human teenager with a then-terminally ill mother and he was an emotionally unhinged, angst-filled soul. While we had a few, rather brief sexual encounters we've realized that our emotional bond was much stronger than any physical one we've had. And being pared up with Yusuke and Kuwabara over the years strengthened that bond. Now, I assume you have follow up questions."

"Yeah," Mae began slowly, "You said you'e both matured since then, but has Hiei ever stopped being an unhinged, angst-filled soul?"

Her words caused a chuckle to escape from his lips, "He's warmed up over the years. And he's taken quite a liking to you."

"Oh, really? He has such a unhinged and angsty way of showing it."

"Small talk is still on his list of opportunities."

"Yeah, I'd like to see how long that list is." Mae smirked while turning to pick up her blue duffle bag. She slung it over her shoulders before turning back to face Kurama, "Speaking of, where is Hiei?"

"He's gone home. Back to the Demon Plane that is."

Mae's breath caught in her throat slightly. She didn't know why; she didn't have any relationship to Hiei, yet she seemed disappointed that Hiei had vanished to another world without any goodbye. Kurama had explained that Hiei was someone who liked to come and go as he pleased Mae didn't push the topic further, but grated Kurama's request to walk her to the train station.

The two walked side by side to the station, their bodies were oddly close. Even though Mae was dressed in her winter jacket and snow hat she kept close to Kurama's side. There was a moment when another couple passed them on their journey. Mae had, for some reason, wrapped her arm around Kurama's, pulling herself close to him and out of the way. And she continued to stay close throughout their journey. She didn't know why she felt so gravitated to Shuichi. Like Hiei, they didn't have much of a relationship. It was only a few weeks ago that she hated his guts. Now here she was, snuggled up to him on the train station platform. Her head rested against his shoulder while his hand was intertwined with hers. It was bizarre. Mae eventually realized that.

"Oh," She murmured while removing herself from him. They stood in silence for a few moments before the train began to slow its way into the station.

Mae felt like she had to say something, but what to say was the real obstacle here. She couldn't understand, or get a pulse on her emotions. She did not like Shuichi Minamino. No way. Yet every time she looked in his eyes- those big, beautiful jade green eyes, an undesirable lump would get caught in her throat. And then there was Hiei. She was disappointed that Hiei wasn't there to say goodbye as well?! He threw her as through a window. Sure it was an open window, but a window nonetheless. And then there was the brainwashing and all that mess. Ugh! And for Shuichi to say that Hiei had taken a liking to her? What the fuck did that mean? Double Ugh! Perhaps it was better to just board the train without saying anything and ride off into the sunset and never return to this city again. What to do, what to do?!

"I'll call you once you-"

"Would you like to go on a date?" The words just fumbled out of her mouth for the second time today. Mae had to act quickly, the train doors were beginning to open and time was off the essence, "I mean, just hang out…maybe have a cup of coffee or just go to a coffee shop and just look at the menu, or something…"

"Does that mean you won't be running away?" Kurama asked. Seeing the color drain from Mae's face he let out a small laugh, "I'd like that Mae. That sounds nice."

Mae let out a nervous sigh, "O-Okay cool. Well, my rides here. So-" She leaned over as if she was going for a hug, then nervously patted Kurama's shoulders, "See ya, pal."

It was in that moment she awarded herself the title of most awkward human being in all of Japan. Pal? Seriously, she just asked someone on a date and then patted them on the shoulders as if she was their parent congratulating them on winning the spelling bee.

Triple Ugh! Today was already becoming terrible. As she turned and boarded the train she felt a pressure on her waist turning her back around. As she turned her body was enveloped in strong arms a tender kiss was placed on her lips. The kiss lasted less than few seconds. Yet Mae became frozen in place. Kurama gave a soft smile while he patted her shoulders, "Until next time, pal."

He jumped back onto the platform before the doors closed. Leaving Mae breathless and refaced. Eventually she smiled and took her seat. Her smile gracing her face for the entirety of the train ride back home.

* * *

 **Not as long as I wanted it to be. But the next chapter (which will be out by Sunday, I promise!) will feature the three antagonists of my series, as well as the introduction to a new protagonist. I've been working on these ladies (yeah they're all women) because females are strong as hell and we need more well rounded female villains in fiction and fan fiction. I was listening to a podcast about Female Villains and I've become committed to creating them in this story. So I hope you like them, or hate them-hate to love them er whatever. Until Sunday!**

 **View, Favor, Review, Eat pizza IDK I'm not here to tell you how to live your best life.**

 **XOXO VISLV**


	8. When you think its a new chapter

**Hey friends!**

 **Yikes, this story is collecting dust, isn't it.**

 **Okay good news, meh news. The meh news is I'm deleting this story. I don't like it. I don't like Mae, I don't like the pacing, and to be totally honest I wrote this during some dark days of 2018 and I don't want to look at it anymore. (I was also pretty tipsy when I wrote most of this, yikes at that grammar tho...)**

 **Fanfiction was always my vice when I was sad, it was my legit therapy. I always found it hard to write when I was happy and sometimes I would isolate myself in order to feel sad and be more creative. I don't like that part of me anymore. And now that I'm doing a lot a lot better and getting some good ol fashioned couch time I want to give this story another shot from a much happier perspective. I'm keeping a lot the same, but changing up some things.**

 **Mae was just too UGH. I didn't like how "Help me, I'm so confused" she was, I want to keep the best parts of her personality alive, but make her a more stronger, well rounded character.**

 **Also, things moved way to quickly. I didn't like it. It stunk! Kissing by chapter 6. To soon Silverman, Too soon!**

 **Now, for some good news (for me i guess, maybe you too), I'm rewriting everything. It should be out in the next hour or so. But I need a bath first. And some twizzlers!**

 **I hope you give my second attempt a shot. Much love to you all!**

 **XOXO VSILV**


End file.
